Cuppa a' Joe
At one point a luxury sailing yacht owned by wealthy pre-war investors, the SS ''Cuppa a' Joe ''is now one of the largest ships sailing the Gulf Belt, hauling valuable cargo from the plantations of post-war Nicaragua to the markets of the Caribbean and Gulf coast. History Originally the craft that was to become the SS Cuppa a' Joe was owned by a prominent pre-war real estate mogul who had made a fortune selling land to oil exploration companies around Tampico. On the day of the Great War, the mogul and his family had been out on their yacht, enjoying a relaxing day in the Gulf of Mexico when the bombs started dropping. The family panicked and jumped into the ship's only life raft and promptly headed back to shore, where they promptly got lost among the hordes of panicked people. The Cuppa a' Joe drifted for years after the Great War, taking on water and eventually having one of its main masts collapse, the ship was a wreck by the time a ship full of salvagers from Rockport, Texas found her in 2129. Hooking her up to their converted Landing craft tank and drag her back to port. There she was slated for repairs and was promptly lifted into a makeshift dry dock by a team of shoremen, and work commenced. Within two years she was completely repaired, she was sold to an enterprising investor from Louisiana and crewed from there. The investor, a mister Calvin Dusquesne, sailed her down to Cuba where he contracted himself and his ship to the local planters, moving their crops to markets in Southern Texas, Louisiana, and Florida. The going was tough, and the ship was made a target by local pirate lords, and on more than one occasion the crew of Cuppa a' Joe found themselves in a race with pirate crews as they tried to get to the safety of shore before their adversaries caught up to them. Eventually fed up with dealing with Buccaneers, Calvin looked into arming the Cuppa a' Joe, finding a weapons foundry in what was once Lake Charles, he ordered nine cannons to be made. They arrived within a month, mostly made out of plumbing tube, the cannons were mounted on the decks with three on each side, two bow chasers, and a single stern chaser. With these new armaments, along with a small arsenal of firearms he purchased at The Lexxx, Calvin was able to carry his cargo without worrying about the threat of pirates. By 2256 the Cuppa a' Joe had switched hands several times from its original owner, and it eventually fell into the hands of Bo Julienne, a former Minutemen of the Commonwealth. Having been contracted by the tobacco and coffee growers of Nicaragua to transport their crops up North, Bo commandeered the Cuppa a' Joe and set out on his duties. Armed with his trusty Laser Musket and his crew he made a name for himself when he famously out ran a whole pirate flotilla of pirates led by Kaptain Orville Halleck, a pirate operating out of the Orange Bowl. From then on him and his crew earned a sort of begrudging respect from pirates and their fellow sailors alike. Category:Sites